<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contact CiberLife for Further Assistance by NineLivesTooMany</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529053">Contact CiberLife for Further Assistance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineLivesTooMany/pseuds/NineLivesTooMany'>NineLivesTooMany</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Car Accidents, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, My First Work in This Fandom, Post Revolution, Trauma, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineLivesTooMany/pseuds/NineLivesTooMany</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a simple Breaking and Entering case Connor sustains significant damage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a year since the revolution took place. A year of uncertainty and doubt for androids. After the president of the United States of America had announced to the world that androids <em>might</em> have been a new form of intelligent life it still took a very long time before any laws were significantly changed. It took two months before the American Android Act got revoked and three more months before Androids were seen as a sentient being. But even after that law passed there was a segregation between android and human. Many androids were without a job. Most of them were living on the streets or finding refuge at old CyberLife stores that were made available as a refuge as Elijah Kamski had reclaimed his status as CEO of CyberLife. Some humans had opened up their homes for androids to live at as they yet had to be able to own property. Markus stayed at Carl’s place, now officially belonging to Leo, with North, Simon, Josh, and several others. And Connor stayed at Hank’s. He too had no job, being dismissed from the DPD as they could no longer keep him as equipment but they couldn’t hire him as an employee either.</p><p>It took a whole year before androids could own property and have a job (though still heavily underpaid).  This was three weeks ago. Connor was welcomed back into the DPD as a detective to work alongside Hank. The dynamic between them just as they left, but between the rest of the DPD and Connor it was awkward. No one knew how to act and rather avoided him that have a conversation at all.</p><p>Hank was situated at his desk as they were finishing up reports. Connor wrote faster, but Hank was better at reading social cues and emotions of bystanders. So they both checked each other work for mistakes.</p><p>“Hank, I just got a report of a B and E on 157 West Adams Avenue,” Connor informed as he got notified by a dispatch officer.</p><p>“B and E?” Hank grumbled, “What’s got homicide to do with that?”</p><p>“A man was found severely injured at the scene. His chances of survival are one percent, this only if an ambulance arrives within the next minute.” Connor carefully stood from his desk to leave to the scene, “Are you coming?”</p><p>“Yeah yeah. These kinda cases are so fucked up.” Hank grabbed his coat and followed Connor to the car, “Knowing the guy ain’t dead yet...”</p><p>It was a short drive, only five minutes. When they got at the scene an officer was waiting for them. After they greeted each other the officer explained the situation. The man found at the scene alive had passed away after getting attacked during a robbery. As soon as they got to the on the floor of the apartment Connor started to scan the area looking for finger and footprint, tagging anything suspicious.</p><p>“Lieutenant, I have reason to believe the suspect is still nearby,” Connor stated as he was crouched next to the victim’s body to examine it. Hank turned around to the officers who came first to the scene.</p><p>“Did you check the apartment and area for people?” The two officers nodded.</p><p>“We checked the whole apartment and haven’t located anybody. There was no one in the hallway as we entered.”</p><p>“There is a fire escape outside of the left window in the living room. Have you checked there?” Connor asked. The two officers looked at each other and both shook their heads. They hadn’t.</p><p>Connor rose from his position and walked to the window. As soon as he got to the window he could see it was recently opened and still slightly ajar. He logged the found information before opening the window himself and stepping out onto the fire escape. As soon as he looked up he saw a man sitting one floor up, his face too covered up by a hoody for a positive ID. Their eyes locked for less than a second before he called out, “Detroit Police, you are under arrest for involuntary manslaughter. Please get down the stairs with your hands visible.” The way the man was eying the stairs beneath himself and his slight weight shift gave a 86% chance of attempt to escape.</p><p>And that was exactly what happened.</p><p>The man jumped down catching the railing a floor below and began his descent down the stairs.</p><p>“Suspect on the run. Going in pursuit.” Connor announced as he jumped down to the ground. He landed at the same time as the suspect did, around twenty feet between them. They had roughly the same speed. Connor being smaller than the suspect by several inches, but he was an android. He wouldn’t get tired. The suspect would.</p><p>They had made a sharp turn left where the ally met the street. They ran for 183 feet when they got to a crossing and the suspect turned right to cross the street. Running through the traffic. Connor made quick calculations to determine the fastest and safest path. There was never a way to be 100% certain that he wouldn’t be hit. His highest chance of a safe crossing, while also catching the suspect, was 92%. He went for that and he crossed the street. But as he once said, statistically speaking there’s always a chance for unlikely events to take place.</p><p>Almost halfway across the street he got hit. He could feel the car, a 2035 Toyota Prius, tackle him, hitting his left leg.</p><p>
  <strong>DAMAGE TO BIOCOMPONENT #A849e DETECTED</strong>
</p><p>He tried to catch his fall but his head still hit the windshield at a significantly high speed.</p><p>
  <strong>DAMAGE TO BIOCOMPONENT #6531r, #T348, #4U18, #3844 AND #G547d DETECTED</strong>
</p><p>He flew through the air and as he landed got hit by another car.</p><p>
  <strong>DAMAGE TO BIOCOMPONENT #9532h DETECTED</strong>
</p><p>The trauma inflicted on his body caused him to barely register what happened to him beyond that.</p><p>
  <strong>DAMAGE TO BIOCOMPONENT #8456w AND #2398 DETECTED<br/>FORCED REBOOT INITIATED</strong>
</p><p>Everything went blank.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CYBER<strong>LIFE</strong> INC.</p><p>DATE: UNKNOWN<br/>TIME: UNKNOWN</p><p>
  <strong>MODEL RK800 DESIGNATED NAME: CONNOR<br/>SERIAL#: 313 248 317 – 51<br/>BIOS 11.9 REVISION 0579<br/>REBOOT…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>LOADING OS…<br/>SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…<br/>CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS…                                            OK<br/>INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS…                                                  ERROR<br/>INITIALIZING AI ENGINE…                                                      OK</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>MEMORY STATUS…<br/>FAILED TO CONNECT TO BIOCOMPONENTS #A849e, #6531r, #G547d, AND #9532h. PLEASE MAKE SURE THEY ARE PROPERLY CONNECTED.<br/>DAMAGE DETECTED TO BIOCOMPONENTS #8456w, #2398, #4U18, #3844, AND #T348, SELF-HEALING INITIATED, ESTIMATED TIME OF REPAIR 62:46:34<br/>THIRIUM 310 LEVEL AT 48% AND DROPPING,  PLEASE REFILL SYSTEM</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>MEMORY UPLOAD INITIATED…                                            FAILED</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>MEMORY UPLOAD INITIATED…                                            FAILED</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>MEMORY UPLOAD INITIATED…                                            FAILED</strong>
</p><p><strong>RECONNECTING TO </strong>CYBER<strong>LIFE SERVER…                           FAILED<br/>REROUTING THROUGH CELLULAR NETWORKS…               FAILED<br/>REROUTING THROUGH AM RADIO…                                   FAILED<br/>REROUTING THROUGH FM RADIO…                                   FAILED<br/>MEMORY UPLOAD FAILED, PLEASE CONNECT TO EXTERNAL SERVER TO INITIATE THE UPLOAD.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>READY</strong>
</p><p>“Connor?” a voice sounded as soon as he had rebooted, however, due to the connection loss with his right audio processor he couldn’t pin the exact location of the source by sound alone, “Connor?”</p><p>It took a while before his vision came to him as well, his systems severely lagging due to the many repairs that ran on critically low Thirium level. He no longer had a connection to his left eye as it had sustained heavy damage and his upper gyroscope located in his head had malfunctions making it hard to know its position, the two other gyroscopes in his body, however, told him he was laying on his left side. His vision confirmed that. He saw someone’s knees in his peripheral vision, hands extended to slightly lift his face off the ground.</p><p>“Are you alright?” The same voice asked, now with more of his systems running he could identify the voice as Lieutenant Hank Anderson.</p><p>“My systems have detected an anomaly, please contact CyberLife for further assistance.” His voice was glitching and filled with static as he spoke the remnants from his original programming, “Contact lost to four biocomponents and damage detected to five biocomponents. Estimated time of self-repair sixty-two hours, forty-six minutes and ten seconds. Thirium levels critically low. Estimated time until shutdown six minutes and seventeen seconds.”</p><p>“Come on son, can’t give up on me now!” Hank’s yelled. Connor’s systems had focused on his repairs, many of the non-essential programs had shut down, including recognizing all emotion analysis programs and his facial recognition program. He had no way of really knowing how Hank felt, all he could do was reflect his own panic onto the Lieutenant.</p><p>“I- I- I’m so- sorry, Hank.” His voice glitched more and more as he lost more Thirium.</p><p>“It’s gonna be OK, technicians are on their way, you’re gonna be fine,” Hank said as Connor finally identified where he was. He was laying on the pavement close to the precinct. “Is there anything I can do for you?”</p><p>“Thirium” was all he could answer before his systems had decided that speech was no longer deemed an essential program to run.</p><p>
  <strong>-00:04:16 TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN</strong>
</p><p>He kept focusing on his surroundings, listening to the many people yelling and gasping.</p><p>“DPD, step aside!” An officer yelled as they ran through the crowd, the voice identified as Officer Jae Person, “I have three bags of Thirium and tech will be here in two minutes.” She sat down beside him and together with Hank pushed him on his back to be able to refill his Thirium. There was no graceful way to do it as they had no tools to directly attach the bag to his circulatory system. The only way was to, as humans would say, stuff it down his throat.</p><p>He could feel Hank's hands on his jaw, forcing his mouth open, “I’m sorry kid.” Officer Person took one of the backs and opened it letting the blue liquid flow down his throat. It was followed immediately by a second bag.</p><p>
  <strong>THIRIUM LEVEL AT 87% AND DROPPING, PLEASE REFILL SYSTEM<br/>-00:14:19 TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN</strong>
</p><p>“They said it was best not to completely refill, that would make the chances of Thirium loss higher.” Person said as she lay the last bag of Thirium beside his head, “He is going to be OK, Hank. As long as his memory files and CPU stay intact he is going to be fine.” She was right, unlike humans, he could easily get replacement parts. Maybe they wouldn’t be as sturdy and durable as his current body, but he would survive. He could keep his memory saved for more than five years if he shut down, after that the probability of data corruption got higher, but even then he would probably still be able to run most programs. At this moment, however, more than 60% of his programs had stopped running.</p><p>The world was getting blurry. His eye was losing focus as more and more systems were draining the small amount of energy he had left. Now with both his vision and hearing giving him partial data his grip on reality was slowly slipping away. Not unlike humans, deviants too ran through their memories as they were dying. Flashes of his life came to him as his shut down counter kept ticking towards zero.</p><p>“They’re here!” An officer announced as he came running into view followed by two technicians.</p><p>“What’s his name and model?” the smaller tech asked as she sat down at his head.</p><p>“Connor. RK800, prototype.” Hank replied.</p><p>“Connor, I’m Sara. How are you feeling?” He could hear her but because his systems had deemed speech as non-essential and he couldn’t respond.</p><p>“Connor, I’m going to attach an external diagnostic runner, please let it through your firewalls.” He did, he could feel the device scanning through his code. Initiating his self-diagnostic program and reading its findings.</p><p>“Damir, can you get a Tr-pump number two-three-nine-eight and Tr-regulator eight-four-five-six-whiskey?” Sara commanded.</p><p>“Tr-pump number two-three-nine-eight and Tr-regulator eight-four-five-six-whiskey on its way!” Damir ran back to their van to get the wanted components.</p><p>Sara turned to Hank, “His Thirium pump and regulator got damaged so we are going to replace them first, there is more damage but as this is the main source of leakage it gets our priority. The other parts can be fixed later. He is going to be fine.” Hank nodded.</p><p>“Here you go.” Damir’s voice was close to him but everything went too fast around him as his processors tried to keep up with the feedback that came in. The audio being processed before the video feed even came in only getting partial feedback from his body’s touch sensors. It was disorientating, to say the least. A hand pulled out his Thirium pump as another pushed in a new regulator or the other way around. He didn’t know. There was no way for him to know.</p><p><strong>biocomponent #8794 and #2398 fully operational</strong><br/>THIRIUM LEVEL AT 73% AND STEADY, PLEASE REFILL SYSTEM<br/>-03:10:59 TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN</p><p>“Let's get-” “-goi-” “-pital pa-” He picked up bits and pieces of audio as his more of his systems started to go back online. He heard a bang, the doors of the van he now found himself in closing shut, and with that his audio got processed properly again. Minus the fact that he was still missing his right audio processor.</p><p>“Connor?” The technician, Sara, must have seen his eyes blinking rapidly. An overlook in his design, a wrong connection made a long time ago and never corrected but nonetheless still there. He turned his eye towards her. “We are on our way to a repair facility run by Jericho. There we can replace your other parts. You’re gonna be fine.”</p><p>Connor closed his eyes and gave a small nod. He didn’t know how long it took for them to get to the repair facility. He got a reminder about his broken chronometer when he tried to ping it. The sudden change in light temporally blinded him as he had to refocus on his surroundings.</p><p>Damir was pushing the gurney from behind as Sara was beside his head, “Connor, RK800-prototype. Thirium levels stable. Three hours until shutdown. Lost his left leg, eye and audio processor, damage to the upper gyroscope, voice synthesizer, chronometer, and external network connector.” Hearing her list his damage with such calmness made it seem less severe than it actually was. As he got rolled into a separate room several other people came walking his way some already holding the parts that needed to be replaced.</p><p>“Connor,” it was Damir he identified as his facial recognition program was running again, “we advise you to go into stasis to make replacing the other parts less uncomfortable, but it is totally up to you.”</p><p>Connor nodded, letting himself go into stasis. He was going to be fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CYBER<strong>LIFE</strong> INC.</p><p>DATE: OCT 19TH, 2039<br/>TIME: PM 12:54:36</p><p>
  <strong>MODEL RK800 DESIGNATED NAME: CONNOR<br/>SERIAL#: 313 248 317 – 51<br/>BIOS 11.9 REVISION 0579<br/>REBOOT…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>LOADING OS…<br/>SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…<br/>CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS…                                           OK<br/>INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS…                                                OK<br/>INITIALIZING AI ENGINE…                                                   OK</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>MEMORY STATUS…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ALL SYSTEMS                                                                       OK</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>READY</strong>
</p><p>As he rebooted all senses came back to him. A feeling of relief fell over him. He was alive. He was fully functional and alive. He had been in stasis for twenty-six hours and fifty-three minutes.</p><p>“Hank?” He asked as he looked around the room to see the older man sitting in an uncomfortable-looking chair. His facial recognition program was running again. Hank appeared tired, his hair unkempt and bags under his eyes.</p><p>Hank stirred awake, blinking his sleep awake as he pushed himself back into his chair, “Connor? They said it would take at least until twelve-thirty until you would wake up.”</p><p>“It’s currently one minute past one in the afternoon,” Hank shrugged at that. “how are you doing, Hank?”</p><p>“I should be the one asking you that question,” Hank pulled his chair closer to where Connor was sitting on his bed. They had at least given androids the dignity of a normal hospital bed instead of a hard metal table to lay on. “I’m ok.”</p><p>“I’m fine. All my systems are running at full capacity.”</p><p>“That’s not what I’m asking and you know it.”</p><p>“I’m alright, or at least I will be.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>I know it's short, but I really do not know how to continue or make it longer.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think of it. Any criticism is welcome, both in spelling and grammar and in storytelling.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>